This invention is directed to a discharge gate assembly for a corn shelling machine and more particularly to a discharge gate assembly that is removable and reduces damage to the discharge gate.
Corn shelling machines are well known in the art. Typically, to provide closing tension on a discharge gate, a weighted bar is attached to the end of a rotatable shaft of the discharge gate, that is also attached to a shock absorber connected to the outside of the shelling machine. While closing tension is provided by these devices, the discharge gates have a tendency to fracture along the shaft or break at the connection point of the weighted bar. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
Therefore, an objective of this invention is to provide a discharge gate assembly that provides improved support to the discharge gate under tension.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a discharge gate assembly that is easy to remove.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.